Eyes Open
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: "I'm all yours, even if you have to pretend I'm Clare." She said in a hushed whisper as she continued to unbutton her top. Eli chewed nervously on his bottom lip, and he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss.


Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, my life wouldn't suck and I would be famous ;)

A/N: Oh my it's been a while hasn't it? I know this isn't Eclare, but you guys CAN get over it. I write too many Eclare stories, and I really want to write something without getting angry comments. I DO SHIP OTHER CHARACTERS, but I feel as if I'm obligated to write only Eclare. So, glad I got that out of my system. So, yeah. I've wanted to write this for a while, so yeah. I wrote a one-shot in a long ass time, enjoy it! You guys should be happy.

* * *

><p>Eyes Open<p>

Summary: "I'm all yours, even if you have to pretend I'm Clare." She said in a hushed whisper as she continued to unbutton her top. Eli chewed nervously on his bottom lip, and he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything?" Eli asked as he and his new girlfriend Imogen walked through the door of his house. She shook her head and walked straight to his room. Eli shut the door behind him, and he followed her. Eli could remember when he would invite friends over a few months back, and he would panic when they asked to go into his room. But, before everything happened between Clare and him, he had help from her with cleaning his room. And now, it's been clean for about two months, with the occasional pile of dirty clothes on the floor, and video games. When Eli walked into his room, he found Imogen sitting on his bed, legs crossed and her hands were place behind her, with her arms stretched out, holding her upper body weight up.<p>

Eli smiled softly at her and he kicked off his shoes and joined her on his unmade bed. Imogen smiled and looked down at Eli through her brown framed glasses. She turned her body so she was facing him and watched as his deep green eyes looked up into her brown ones. Her long light brown hair fell over her shoulder as she reached up to touch his face. Eli took her hand and kissed her palm. Imogen's lips curled into a small smile again. She sighed shakily as his lips traced the thick black band that wrapped around her wrist. Eli knew of her secret, so she didn't care as he pulled the band off, revealing unscarred wrists.

Imogen was the type of girl that did anything to fit in, even if it meant wearing bandages on her wrists to hide her "scarred" wrists, or going around dressed in ripped up, dirty clothes, and walk around the streets begging for money.

Imogen whimpered when she felt Eli's tongue trace small circles on her wrist. She bit her lip and pulled her arm back and crushed her lips over his. Eli groaned and pulled her small body over his, and he gripped her hips as she moved her mouth sensually over his; she traced her tongue along his lips before she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth so she could suck and nibble on it, earning a moan from her boyfriend. An odd, throbbing formed between her legs and she clenched her legs together out of instinct. Eli sat up so she was in his lap and he clenched her hips again, causing the fabric of her plaid skirt to jumble up in his hands.

"Mmm, Eli." Imogen sighed as he kissed up and down her neck. She reached up and tugged on the soft hair on the back of his head. Eli groaned against her milky white flesh and searched for her lips again.

They kissed hard; their mouths almost swallowed each other whole.

Imogen tried to kiss Eli when he pulled his lips away. Only he moved back, their lips ghosting over each other's. Imogen leaned down to kiss him again, only he pulled away again. He was teasing her. Imogen whined and she held his head in place and crushed her lips hard over his. Eli smirked and kissed her back hard. It was only in a matter of seconds when she pulled away, and both breathed heavily.

"I'll be back." She whispered.

Imogen crawled away from him, but Eli only followed her to where she was going. Imogen had walked into the kitchen and she quickly fixed herself something to drink. Eli stole her glass when she chugged the water halfway down the glass and he drank the rest of it. A small amount of liquid dribbled down his chin and Imogen got up on her tip toes and licked the water from his chin. Eli smirked and he pressed her against the counter and he quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, hoisting her light body up. Imogen gasped and he kissed her lips and carried her to his room, his lips still on hers.

They managed to get to his room, bumping into the walls, and nearly falling to the floor when he tripped over his jeans that lay on his floor. Imogen dropped her legs from his waist and she glanced behind him, making sure he was standing in front of something comfortable. Eli pinned his eyebrows together in confusion. Imogen smirked, something she caught from him, and softly pushed Eli down, and he fell onto a black and white skull covered bean bag. He glanced up at her and cocked his head to the side when he noticed she was removing her skirt.

Eli watched with a lazy expression in his eyes. Imogen saw this and she stopped the minute Eli stood up. She stood, clad only in her panties, and long sleeved black shirt. Eli placed a hand over hers. "You don't have to." He whispered. Imogen frowned. She pushed his hand away knowing why he stopped her. Imogen knew that Eli wasn't over Clare. Every time they were about to have sex, let alone get really close to each other, Eli would stop, or would stop her and he would have her get dressed and he would take her home.

Imogen sighed. "Eli please," She glanced up into his deep green eyes and chewed nervously on her bottom lip; "I'm all yours, even if you have to pretend I'm Clare." She said in a hushed whisper as she unbuttons her top. Eli chewed nervously on his bottom lip, and he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss.

Imogen finally unbuttoned her shirt all the way and with Eli's help, she tossed it to the side. With no hesitation at all, Eli's hands found her breasts and he gave them a gentle squeeze, before groping them. Imogen whimpered in the kiss and she opened her mouth to him, his tongue swooped into her mouth and the muscles wrestled in a wet dance.

Eli pulled away and he pushed the thin cup of her bra up and he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Imogen moaned and tilted her head back. The sensation was a drug to her, and it felt amazing to have his lips on one of the many sensitive places on her body. They have gotten this far, but each time Eli pleasured her in some way, it felt new to her. Eli's lips moved down her chest, he kissed her ribs, her stomach, and waistband of her thin panties. Imogen reached up and pushed her hair back and a look of curiosity flashed in her chocolate orbs.

"Eli, um, can I sit down or something." She whispered, trying to masque the shakiness in her voice.

"No," He glanced up at her, "I want you to stand," their eyes met, and Eli smirked, "I want you to watch." He whispered huskily. This caused, once again, an uncomfortable throbbing in between her legs and she nodded slowly. Eli yanked her panties down, and she stepped out of them. Eli pushed her back towards the wall and Imogen gasped when her back came in contact with the cold wall. Eli parted her legs and he wasted no time in leaning up to lick the place between her legs that had become saturated from their intense foreplay. Eli moaned from tasting her. She didn't taste like Clare, like he wished she would. He took what Imogen said to him at heart, having him pretend she is Clare, but it was hard for him. The noises Imogen made weren't the same as Clare's, the way she would arch herself into him, wasn't the same. Eli's eyes never left her face as his tongue swirled over her wet flesh.

Imogen was practically screaming, her fingers clenching and tugging on the roots of Eli's dark hair. Her moans fell from her lips like a heavy chant.

"Ohh, ELI!"

Eli pulled his mouth away and quickly replaced it with his fingers, just so he can look elsewhere. Imogen squeezed her eyes shut when she felt something boiling in the pit of her stomach and her inner walls began to clench around Eli's still moving fingers.

Eli's green eyes blinked up at her face when he too felt her inner walls clenching around his fingers. It was only seconds later when her fluids came spilling onto his hand. Eli pulled his fingers out and he grabbed a towel that lay on the floor of his slightly messy room, and cleaned his fingers. Imogen slid down and she sat on her knees in front of him. Imogen attempted to reach out and touch him but Eli pulled away from her before she could do anything. She frowned, realizing that there wasn't any noticeable bulge in his pants.

Maybe he wasn't in the mood?

Imogen frowned and she grabbed one of Eli's shirts and pulled it over her head, and she moved her hair out from the inside of it. She watched as Eli crawled into bed after he removed his clothes, leaving himself in only his boxers. Imogen sighed and she crawled in after him, lying down next to him after turning the light off in his room and shutting the door.

Imogen hesitantly moved closer to him and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Eli didn't move, just barely. Imogen kissed his shoulders and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Night." He muttered.

Imogen moved away from him, and lay on her side, her back faced his.

Eli sighed. He didn't mean to be so cold, but it's something he couldn't help. Things between him and Imogen are good, he's still coping with the fact that Clare did break up with him, and that she moved on faster than he thought. Eli closed his eyes and he tried to get _some_ sleep.

After all, no matter how hard he tried, he always lay all night with his eyes open.

End!

* * *

><p>Um, hi?<p> 


End file.
